Từ điển bách khoa/CM3
Danh mục trong Fate/complete material III. Servant Archer |'EMIYA' Trường phái: Archer Master: Tohsaka Rin Thiên tính: Trung lập Giới tính: Nam Chiều cao: 187cm Cân nặng: 78kg Trang bị: Áo choàng đỏ Sức mạnh: D Sức bền: C Nhanh nhẹn: C Ma lực: B May mắn: E Bảo khí: ?? Lúc còn ở nhân gian Đây chính là Shirou Emiya sau khi trở thành anh linh ở tương lai. Shirou đã tích cực rèn luyện bản thân sau cuộc chiến chén thánh và theo đuổi giấc mơ trở thành siêu anh hùng. Tuy nhiên sau đó, Shirou nhanh chóng rơi vào nỗi tuyệt vọng khi anh nhận ra rằng với sức mạnh hiện giờ của bản thân mình thì anh không thể nào cứu được nhân loại được. Trước những con người sắp chết, Emiya đã ký khế ước với "Thế giới" và trở thành người anh hùng tạo ra những kỳ tích nhưng thế rồi anh có một cái chết bi thảm do chính sự phản bội của những người đồng đội của mình. Dù Shirou chết vì bị phản bội, nhưng anh không hề căm hận nhân loại. Tuy nhiên trớ trêu thay, dưới tư cách là một Anh Linh, "Thế Giới" lại giao cho anh nhiệm vụ là "giết hết toàn bộ nhân lại tại một địa điểm đã được định sẵn khi nhân loại đã đến bờ vực của sự tiêu vong" --- một "Ức Chỉ Thủ Hộ Giả". Chiến thuật Vì Emiya là một Anh Linh từ tương lai nên anh là một anh hùng vô danh. Thêm vào đó, Emiya không hề sở hữu bất cứ Bảo Khí nào và chính vì thế mà sức mạnh cơ bản của cậu thua kém nhiều Servants khác. Tuy vậy, với khả năng thiết lập chiến thuật vô cùng đặc biệt và kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của mình đã định hình cho Emiya có được một cách chiến đấu đặc trưng cho riêng mình khi so với những Servant khác. Đặc tính của trường phái Archer là những đòn tấn công từ xa, nhưng Emiya lại ưa thích đánh cận chiến và lúc nào cũng giấu đi lá bài tẩy của mình, vì thế anh tập trung sử dụng chiến thuật tấn công cận chiến bằng cách sử dụng hai thanh đao Can Tương và Mạc Tà khi đối mặt với những Servant khác. Lý do mà một Emiya vô danh không sở hữu bất cứ Bảo Khí nào, có thế đối trọng và thậm chí vượt trội hơn so với những Servant khác, chính là việc cậu có khả năng thiết lập Cố Hữu Kết Giới “Unlimited Blade Works”, nơi chứa đựng "toàn bộ những yếu tố cần thiết để kiến tạo những thanh kiếm". The reason an Emiya with no Noble Phantasms is able to match other Servants or even exceed them is the Reality Marble “Unlimited Blade Works”, which includes “all the elements necessary to shape swords”. This Boundary Field can copy weapons that are seen only once, and store them within. In the Fifth Holy Grail War, the weapons stored had exceeded thousands. Emiya can freely take out and utilise the weapons according to the situation, and he can also assault the enemy by firing many Noble Phantasms from the Boundary Field like arrows in the same way as Gilgamesh’s “Gate of Babylon”. Emiya’s trump card is firing copied Noble Phantasms as arrows – “Broken Phantasm”. On impact, the magical force will explode, generating overwhelming destructive power. By assaulting melee Servants with this type of long range attack, Emiya is able to turn the odds to his favour. Class Abilities Magic Resistance: D Emiya’s Magic Resistance is weak. Its rank is D, in other words, spells more than one bar will annul this resistance. The benefit it provides is equivalent to an anti-magic amulet. This level of resistance can be easily overcome by a relatively strong magus. Although Emiya was a magus during his life and possesses unusual Projection sorcery, his affinity with “sorcery” is much worse compared to Heroic Spirits of ancient times who saw sorceries and True Magics as commonplace. The level of Magic Resistance is a result of this. For Emiya who possesses low Magic Resistance, it is easy to picture the kind of effects great sorceries and ritual spells can have on him. Even spells greater than two steps can be lethal to him if hit. Because of this, Emiya is at a disadvantage against Caster, who has powerful sorceries at her disposal. Depending on the situation, Emiya may even have to pay attention to the attack of Masters who are magi. Independent Action: B Normally if a Servant loses his Master, he will disappear within hours if he cannot replenish the mana required to remain in this world. The amount of time each Heroic Spirit has before disappearing varies, but Emiya can remain in this world for 2 days due to Rank B Independent Action. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. In UBW route, Emiya’s Master switched from Rin to Medea, and after Medea’s death, he continued to operate independently and battled Emiya Shirou. Through all these events, one is able to recognise Emiya’s ability to survive alone. In addition, even if Emiya’s spiritual core sustained lethal damage, he can still survive for a short period. This ability is the reason why Emiya is able to secretly observe Shirou and gang’s battle as a spiritual body after being defeated by Shirou. In addition, after the battle between Shirou and Gilgamesh had concluded at Ryudo Temple, Emiya appeared in front of Gilgamesh as he attempted to pull Shirou into the darkness. He shot an arrow between the eyes of Gilgamesh and sent him alone into the darkness. The arrow shot at that time was a regular arrow, and from the fact that Emiya gradually began to disappear after this attack, this is probably the limit of Emiya’s materialisation. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: C The visual ability that is also called “Eagle Eye”. This is a must-have ability of the Archer Class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey the town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. Also worth mentioning is that, as Emiya readies his bow, he will be able to precisely snipe even enemies moving at high speeds as long as they are within a 4km range. Archer, who possesses Clairvoyance, is able to execute “ultra long-range sniping” with accuracy transcending the realm of men. Thaumaturgy: C- During his life time, the sorceries learned by Emiya are unremarkable. Before becoming a Heroic Spirit, even “reinforcement” was quite difficult. However, the “projection” sorcery he wields is quite special, as it is able to duplicate weapons, including all the components, to near perfection. In addition, during duplication, he can even read the wielder’s skills, which allows him to gain all kinds of Noble Phantasms and combat skills. During his life time, Emiya used the preliminary step of projection – “structural analysis”, to find the location of an item’s fault and proceed with repair. Eye of the Mind (True): B A danger-avoidance ability that utilises the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis, in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. Using Eye of the Mind, Emiya was able to successfully counter Cú Chulainn’s thrusts that were invisible to the eye. Even with Rank B Eye of the Mind (True), Emiya was unable to see through Emiya Shirou’s passion-infused strike which put “ideal” on the line. Noble Phantasm Unlimited Blade Works Rank: E~A++ Type: ??? Range: ??? Maximum Targets: ??? The “Innate Bound Field” wielded by Emiya. It is his ability as a Heroic Spirit with no Noble Phantasms. The inside of the reality marble is a world like a steel mill, filled with weapons, flames, and giant gears. The uncountable swords plunge into the ground and were preserved thus. The majority of the weapons persevered in the reality marble are Noble Phantasms of Heroic Spirits copied through projection sorcery, each possessing deadly powers. Although the majority of the weapons are swords, the Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defence against projectiles, “Rho Aias”, is also said to be copied and stored in the reality marble. Also, the ability of the replicated Noble Phantasm suffers one rank down compared to the original. Not only can Emiya freely access the weapon stored inside Unlimited Blade Works, he can also modify the weapons to his wish like Caladabolg II. In addition, he is able to capitalise on his ability to repeatedly project: use Noble Phantasms as disposable arrows, and then unleash the magical energy stored within – the tactic called “Broken Phantasm”. Rho Aias The shield used by the hero of Trojan War, Aias. The Boundary Field Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defence against projectile weapons. Kansho and Bakuya The famous swords of Chinese legend. The Yin-Yang, Female-Male paired swords based on the Yin-Yang Doctrine. Emiya’s favourite melee weapons. Caladbolg II The legendary sword “Caladbolg” of the Ulster Cycle, projected and modified by Emiya. Not very useful as a sword, but rather used as an arrow for “Broken Phantasm”}} Nhân vật Hỏi và đáp Những câu hỏi tổng hợp về Fate/Stay Night Thể_loại:Danh mục tra cứu Thể_loại:Fate/complete material Thể_loại:Fate/complete material III Thể_loại:Bách khoa toàn thư